


【kunessi/迪梅】不朽（PWP）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970





	【kunessi/迪梅】不朽（PWP）

Agüero拉过他的手指一根根亲吻着，和许多年前在荷兰一模一样。  
那时候的Leo初出茅庐，生命中最重要的两件事一是给家人和朋友发邮件，二是躲开教练的眼睛去买一包薯片。Agüero永远埋怨不止，却每一次都替他守门把风，唯一的报复就是把“小跳蚤”这个昵称传唱的天下皆知。  
因夺冠而加剧沸腾的肾上腺素让年轻的ALPHA措手不及，队医的一针抑制剂于事无补，后来发生的事情便可想而知。浓郁的甜香几乎蒙蔽掉了Agüero的嗅觉，尚未成人的少年不知餍足，而Leo也确实不懂，Kun一次又一次赋予与掠夺间给他的是痛苦还是欢乐？腰肢摆动间既像是抗拒又像是迎合，体内未尽的余波荡漾诱人沉沦，激烈的动作让语音词不成句。

确实一模一样。  
Leo用手指摩挲在爱人的唇边证明着彼此经年的轻车熟路，Agüero同样耐心以待将被征服的疆土，从脚踝到膝弯吻的连绵不断。此时此刻，不满意“老年人”沉湎于前尘往事的Dybala张嘴咬在Leo的肩头，不轻不重地留下牙印。  
Agüero发出一声得意的笑，手指卖力的挑逗甬道里花瓣一样的褶皱，Leo皱着眉，发出的呻吟黏腻如蜜。Dybala挑衅地看着Agüero，在OMEGA的耳廓边上辗转啃噬。Agüero按住Leo的腰用力一沉，Leo整个人被刺激向前一探，又被Dybala抓住牢牢压回自己怀里，肌肤相贴。Agüero并不想为了和Dybala斗气而委屈自己，窒窄的通行处迫切地迎接着他。  
火热的抽插顶弄使Leo震颤不已，眼角微微泛红，映衬着殷红的唇。Dybala伸出右手握住他的下巴，堵住他放浪的呻吟。为此Agüero把Leo的左手腕捏出了一圈乌青，似乎有种想要捏断的冲动。ALPHA改变了自己抽送的方式，反复兜转，埋首在他的胸臂之间。Leo被这股熟悉的信息素搞得晕头转向，Agüero托起他虚悬的后腰，寸寸拔出，再次顶入，反复碾压着柔腻的入口和敏感的开关，Leo食髓知味，反复嗫喏着他的名字。Dybala干脆地把手指插进他的口腔，引起了Leo的一阵咳嗽，却无法摆脱那挑动舌尖的两根手指。  
在Dybala的视角来看，Leo的小腹紧绷出一段柔美的弧度，人鱼线一路隐没到Agüero的覆盖之下，屈起的大腿纤细而饱满紧实。年轻的La Joya用指尖拂过OMEGA黏在鬓边的额发，闭上眼去亲吻他晕红的颧骨。  
粘稠的液体从交合处缓缓流出落到床单上，Agüero扣住Leo的腰肢，进一步试探道内腔的入口，出乎意料地是那里松动而滑腻。他抬头看去，Leo仰着头与Dybala唇齿相接，颈线一如婉转的天鹅，嗓音沙哑而软糯。  
Agüero温柔细密地吻在OMEGA的小腹上，将顶端抵进内腔壁里，两个人终于分开的时候，他终于把那声对Dybala的哂笑哧哧发泄出来：“小年轻——”

Dybala捏了两下Leo雪白挺翘的臀，Leo被他抵在床头，上半身僵直地挺起来，松软的枕头被垫进了他的腰下，密合的穴口晶亮诱人的销魂蚀骨。年轻人的笑容漂亮地一如名号一般闪耀，戳弄和穿刺却毫不留情，一下比一下用力。  
“年轻有什么不好，年轻就能把你艹哭——”Dybala的嘴唇贴在他的耳后，用舌尖舔舐汗水，手掌随意游走在胸前，伸手拨转那一点樱红。La Joya给了他的队长一个缠绵热烈的法式长吻，两片薄唇温润的触感领他着魔，Dybala用力地在上面留下自己的印子，寻找OMEGA侧颈上的腺体，双臂紧紧抱着他。Leo全身赤裸，只剩下队长袖标还缠在左臂上，Dybala因此而血脉沸腾，他攥紧身下人的腰窝，以研磨的那一点为中心让Leo翻了个身，好去舔吻他突起的脊骨，张口就是一句嘲讽：“好过有人已经老到连个姿势都换不了了。”  
Leo闷笑了一声，反手搂过Dybala的脖子，把刚刚那个缠绵的吻继续下去，以免Kun真的被这张嘴气死，坐实媒体口中阿根廷更衣室内斗的谣言。  
Dybala拿出了攻城掠地的姿态，软硬兼施。流淌的蜜液让他的动作更为顺畅，幽径曲折，层层叠叠的阻碍被他一一破开，手指依旧撩拨着那两枚榴子，体验着他们是如何在他的手里充实肿胀起来，他不满地埋首在Leo的颈窝里，用汗津津的头发摩挲他的肌肤：“Leo，你舒服吗？我希望你也舒服，那意味着，我们可以继续这样下去——”Dybala支起身体看着Leo，眼神希翼而虔诚。

Leo这一次是真的想笑。  
Kun和Paul是根本不一样的，可他们在他面前总爱这么比较。  
Kun于他是年少相逢并辔纵马，他们一起将年华投掷给这最好也是最坏的时代，始于昨日，不曾完结，也不会完结。  
Paul总说自己的飞蛾扑火来渴望他的垂青，其实他自己就是一团火，熊熊燃烧灼灼不灭，足以成为下一座灯塔。

Leo总觉得言辞比起行动来略显单薄，所以这一次他同样波澜起伏的欲望回应Paul的热切与渴望。Dybala依旧把头埋在Leo的颈间，亲身而验，到底什么是云霄缠绵。他其实一直都知道，即便悲悯如神爱世人，那上帝凭什么不会对他最虔诚的信徒施恩？

他或许能成为下一座灯塔，而Leo，那才是阿根廷不朽的旗帜，阿根廷足球不死，赛波花就会永远坠在他的冠冕上。

等到Agüero和Dybala一起把Leo从浴室里安置到床榻上的时候，窗外的颜色已经成了鸭壳青。Agüero觉得自己有点命苦，结束之后Dybala直接就溜回了自己的房间洗澡，对他明天会被Leo怎样处置毫不关心。刚刚服务台又打了电话过来，说是一大清早就有一份邮件等着Leo签收，眼下只能他去跑这一趟。  
那是一束娇艳欲滴的野玫瑰，用手掸一掸还有露珠，上面颇费心思地用花环绕着一张贺卡，落款Leo与他都再熟悉不过——“Guardiola”。


End file.
